1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to pixel structures, and particularly to a pixel structure with a doped semi-conductive material and method for manufacturing the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Since LCDs are thin and light, they consume relatively little electrical power and emit less radiation than other display types. A LCD panel usually includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) substrates, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal molecule layer sandwiched between the plurality of substrates. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel is defined with a plurality of parallel scan lines and a plurality of parallel data lines perpendicular to the scan lines and uses a TFT as a switch. The liquid crystal molecules are driven by a pixel electrode to adjust the brightness. Meanwhile, the pixels generate red, green, and blue light beams with different brightness corresponding to red, green, and blue color filters of the color filter substrate, and finally high quality colorful images are displayed.
A TFT usually includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an amorphous silicon layer served as a channel. With the development toward larger sizes, higher resolution and lower dynamic blur of displays, the TFT made of amorphous silicon cannot meet the requirements with aspects of conductivity, stability, low leakage, and transmittance. The pixel electrode of the TFT is usually made of transparent material such as indium-tin oxide (ITO). In addition, a conventional method for manufacturing a pixel structure may include more than five mask processes to define members such as a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, a channel, a pixel electrode, which increases the cost of the LCD display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.